grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Corey and Trina
This page talks about the relationship between Corey Riffin and Trina Riffin. Corey and Trina are brother and sister. They both hate each other and get into sibling rivalries a lot. Trina always goes out of her way to be completely mean to Corey. Corey on the other hand doesn't directly do anything cruel to Trina. He decided to express his hatred toward her by subtly pestering her. For instance: When he does this, he always starts of small and then makes it so that the things he do get more and more annoying to the point where she freaks out and goes into diary mode. He also tries jokingly being "nice" to her or sarcastically treating her like a friend. Trina is always the one who starts their fights. However, Corey is always the one who gets the last laugh. Episodes Featured Smash Up Terby Trina came out of the car and she had to drive Corey and his band to the Carnival Derby. She was not happy about this and so she acted bossy toward Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney and immediately told them the rules of being in her car. One of them was "No singing" which she said when she pointed at Corey. On the ride to the Carnival Derby, Corey told Kon to distract Trina which he did in annoying way while Corey stole her diary from her purse and read through all her secrets. He then got the idea to just annoy her until she went into diary mode. At the derby, Corey did many annoying things to Trina, like messing up the ride for her and making her barf on everyone. He also got Kin and Kon to mess up the roller coaster for her. He entered Pinktastic into the Smash Up Derby and this made Trina get mad. Finally, he made her go into Diary Mode when he made her figure out that she was going up against Nick Mallory in the race. He then stole the diary from her, got the lyrics, and played a song and everyone cheered for Grojband while Trina's time at the Carnival Derby with Nick was ruined. Wish Upon a Jug In this episode, Trina was annoyed by Corey and his band playing jug music so she started smashing all of their jugs. She came across a magical jug with a genie in it which she used to wish that her brother and his band would lose the ability to play music. This made Grojband lose the ability to play music and so Corey found another jug in the pile of jugs and found another genie. He wished to be with Trina on her date with Nick Mallory. There, he wished that Trina would have a pig face. This made Trina get really mad at him so they both wished for a million wishes and got into a wish war. Trina wished for Corey to be as gross as she thought he was and Corey got covered in mud and dirt. Corey wished he could give Trina a hug and Trina got hugged and covered in mud and dirt. Trina wished she was electrified which made her shock Corey with electricity and make him fall on the ground. Corey wished that Trina was always itchy and she started itching and scratching herself. Trina wished that the Newmans were the biggest band in the world and the Newmans grew really huge. Corey wished the Newmans would go to the mall and the Newmans went to the mall and crushed it. Trina wished that Corey had restless leg syndrome and Corey's legs started moving wildly out of control. Their fight never stopped and continued to escalate to the point where they were in outer space. Corey wished that the moon would explode so that he could ruin Trina's chances if having moonlight kiss with Nick Mallory. Then, he had the idea to wish for Trina to finish her date with Nick Mallory while she had a pig face. This made Nick lose interest in her and he left. Trina was so mad, she wished that She and Corey were unrelated and her wish came true. This made Corey and his band gain the ability to play music again because her wish for him and his band to lose the ability to play again was in exact words "I wish my brother and his band would lose the ability to play music ever again!" When Trina wished for herself and Corey to be unrelated, she made it so that Corey was no longer her brother and Kin, Kon, and Laney were no longer his band and she undid her own wish. Corey and his band got ready to play to the Rodeo Throw which made Trina go into diary mode. After this, Corey and his band played music while Trina landed in a mud puddle with some pigs who started licking her face. Dreamreaver Part 2 This episode hints that many years prior to the series, Trina may have had quite a different relationship with her younger brother. When Grojband enter Trina's mind they discover an much nicer, alternate version of Trina, who guys by the name of Katrina (which is Trina's real name). Katrina is the exact opposite of Trina, being kind, cheerful, obedient, and loves her little brother dearly. Corey speculated that Trina somehow locked her trap the nicer side of herself in her own mind. Super Zeroes During this episode Grojband decide to dress up as Super Heroes and dub themselves The Justice Band, however after a series of incidents they get mistaken for real superheroes. Trina is unable to tolerate this and is determined to reveal them as frauds, after a few attempts backfiring, she resorts to dressing up as Justice Band's arch-nemesis Stiletto and goes out to shame them. She attempts to show Justice Band failing to save Mina who is peril, and bring their image down. However when this fails she accidentally puts herself in danger and instead settles on Justice Band failing to save her. Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts